narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tobirama Senju
The academy i don't think tobirama founded the academy because how he found it but you can clearly see in manga while hashirama telling sasuke his way what is a village and shinobi somewhere after madara death you can see the academy was found while hashirama was alive. also he told madara his dreams about that children is given mission to match and to grow their skills. I will say tobirama created the police. he also didn't found konoha it was hashirama with madara told that you can see everything it was madara name it. Tobirama also created the chunin exams. please help me to understand all details. Next time please create a heading so I won't have to do it for you, and also sign your post please, Tobirama did create the academy, this could of been done when he was not Hokage It doesn't have to be when he was Hokage (but that has created confusion with the latest chapter but i won't to into that) and yes he did create the police force and he did not found Konohagakure as that was his brother Hashirama and madara and yes he created the chunin exams most of what you said Is included in the article I'll ask other members of the wiki about my point which is in brackets as I'm also not sure --Jmootam1999 16:43, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :It was never said he created it when he was Hokage, he was simply credited with creating it. When was never stated.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:35, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Not true, it was about 43 years before QB attack, thus circa 60 years prior to current events. Thus even if he wasn't Hokage when he did, it was 5 years after the village's founding which means Hashi lived to see it. Possibly Hashi passed on the hat to Tobirama long before his death, but that contradicts timeline thus let's settle on that Tobirama founded the training facility without a hat (for now)--Elveonora (talk) 18:58, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Flying Thunder God When did the chapter actually say that Tobirama knew Hiraishin and that he wasn't bound by the same limitation as Minato? I didn't catch it. admittedly, Tobirama mentioned that "we" couldn't use it while they were bound (since Orichimaru wouldn't allow it, I presume), but it doesn't actually say he could use it. Skitts (talk) 22:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Mangastream scanlation is clearer. Omnibender - Talk - 23:59, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, time to add Flying Thunder God Technique to the jutsu section of the infobox, right? General Awesomo 00:09, April 11, 2013 (UTC) It's already there--Elveonora (talk) 00:13, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Tobirama and Minato use Flying Thunder God to teleport the Kage they touched on the shoulder to their respective mountain Heads.--Hordy4040 (talk) 03:30, April 11, 2013 (UTC) He used Hiraishin to warp himself and Hashirama to their stone heads, just like Minato used with himself and Hiruzen. So it needs to be added to Tobirama's Jutsu list. (talk) 02:11, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :It's already in his jutsu list--Elveonora (talk) 11:51, May 17, 2013 (UTC) No it is not in his jutsu list.. that's Flying Thunder God Slash, not Flying Thunder God. So it still needs to be added.ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:39, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Gosh.... there are many errors with the jutsu infoboxes. It will come sooner or later. Relax, he's listed as a user, right? That's what counts. JaZZBaND (talk) 10:44, May 22, 2013 (UTC) The current way the infobox is broken down, jutsu don't appear if they have appeared in both the manga and anime, but the user has only used them in one medium. FTG has appeared in both manga and anime, but since Tobirama has yet to be revealed a user in the anime, it doesn't show up. For example, neither Tobirama nor Hashirama have Bringer-of-Darkness in their infoboxes, because the genjutsu was used by one in the anime, and by the other in the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 23:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Greatest Water User Revisited The article lists a reference for this statement that says no such thing and then states that it shouldn't be changed. If he really has been referred to as such somewhere, shouldn't the reference indicate it? The databooks don't seem to say he was the greatest of all time, just highly skilled and known for his usage. Was it in the anime? Elsewhere?--BeyondRed (talk) 06:09, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't have any problem with Tobirama being considered the best water user, I just think its bad form to use out-of-universe wording the specifically states this is a manga/anime. I think we should change "in the series" to something like "in history" or "to ever live".Steveo920 00:40 August 28, 2013 newest chapters newest chapters confirm he can use the flying thunder god, he even says the 4ths is better then his, so is it a data box error or is it not added for some reason?-- (talk) 06:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) never mind, he is listed on the jutsu's page so I am guessing its a databox error. :He never said 4th's is better than his though, learn reading comprehension, I like how people see only what they want to see.--Elveonora (talk) 11:53, June 5, 2013 (UTC) the translation I read does say it was better then his. I have great reading comprehension also thank you, Elveonora. guess I will wait until it literally says, I used the flying thunder god technique. for it to get added. -- (talk) 00:13, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :the translation I am reading says "fourth...looks like my shunshin pales in comparison to yours."-- (talk) 01:47, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::That's what every ones' and the raw said. Shunshin means body flicker though not Flying Thunder God which is Hiraishin.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:25, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Looks like our anon overestimates his reading comprehension.--Elveonora (talk) 11:33, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::Flying Thunder God is a Shunshin, when they are talking about Shunshin they refer Flying Thunder God. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:53, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::No, it doesn't... read what Cerez wrote above--Elveonora (talk) 12:57, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yes it is, it's the only technique that they could compare with each other, so they are referring to it as Shunshin, because Hiraishin is a Shunshin. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 13:00, June 19, 2013 (UTC) What does any of this matter when Minato's speed is already established? We're down to arguing senseless technicalities now.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:31, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Is just to clarify a point, doesn't makes sense utilize basic Shunshin instead moving faster with Hiraishin, the Kunai used by Minato when he appeared in the battlefield showed that he was using Hiraishin, so the Shunshin they were referring was obviously Hiraishin. I am done here. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 13:44, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ::You are done being wrong? Good to know. Minato arrived at the Alliance's location first because his Body Flicker is faster than the others' that's what Tobirama referred to, not the kunai--Elveonora (talk) 14:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) actually elveonora I didn't, I went back and it was redone as it usually is after a day as it usually is. but like dan. Faulkner said I am done here, the admins and users as this wiki are incompetent at their best. -- (talk) 03:18, June 20, 2013 (UTC) That was a good one, you should make a living out of your talent to amuse. Calling others incompetent won't make your testicles drop kiddo. Feel free to hit that big blue button up there and start your Naruto Fanon Wiki where you can be an example of competence to everyone by filling articles with what you falsely believe to be true.--Elveonora (talk) 11:46, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Weapon? Should it worth mentioning under his tools sections that he had a kunai when his soul was being removed, and that used a sword when fighting Izuna Uchiha?--JustaNobody (talk) 21:08, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Him using a sword is listed under Kenjutsu, not sure that the kunai is worth mentioning, since using it is a common skill that most ninja have. TricksterKing (talk) 22:14, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Again, that sounds ok then.--JustaNobody (talk) 22:38, June 7, 2013 (UTC) already mentioned? the legacy that tobirama was doing in his lifetime, one of it was the ftg and minato using it in the 3rd war, why we don't add it??, edo tensei is already mentiond too, so why you add it in the legacy?. User:Abdulrahman Al-Otaibi 8/4/2013 08:38 PM UTC Folding Arms :Tobirama had the habit of folding his arms — a trait he's had since his youth. Because, folding one's arms is so unique a trait, it deserves mention. Right? --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 05:24, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Well its not really very noteworthy and folding his arms doesn't do anything, ability wise. And so the only section I could think for it to be under is Trivia, but it is not very noteworthy, as I have already said. 06:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Clone Technique The Shadow Clone Technique is not listed amongst his jutsu, even though he displayed his mastery of it and stated that he was its creator. I'm not allowed to edit the infobox, so could someone who is add it to his jutsu list? Veenp (talk) 16:58, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :When somebody uses a technique, we ad the user in the techniques infobox. Then the technique appears in the characters infobox. However, we are currently having some problems with the system, but Tobirama has been added the the Shadow clone infobox. So it should appear when everything is fixed. Jacce | Talk | 17:02, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Tobirama never fought Madara for 24 Hours Hashirama and Madara were the only two people who fought at that location, so it shouldn't be added that Tobirama also fought there.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:56, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : And yet, Tobirama and the other clan members were magically present. Or are you really going to tell us they all gathered in a circle and held hands while Hashirama and Madara duked it out. Tobirama was standing right off to the side of Hashirama in the flashback, has stated multiple times he often fought side by side with his brother, and there was explosive smoke everywhere around the battlefield. It is stated that he, along with his clan mates, and Hashirama, fought against Madara together; which is true based on what was shown in the manga. The end. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 03:03, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Λ Took the words right outta my mouth. ~ KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 03:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : TenTailedFox, you do realize that many points you brought up never happened in the chapter itself. The manga has Tobirama and other clan members talking with Hashirama over a defeated Madara. The manga never implies Madara fought the entire Senju Clan during that peace accord. You confused the battle before Tobirama killed Izuna with the one Madara had the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan for the first time which was a one on one fight.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 05:28, August 29, 2013 (UTC) he has a point, it was never shown or stated the clan or tobirama was present during the battle between the two that lasted an entire day, only that they showed up near the end. also would seem pointless to bring them sense madara himself claims only hashirama can oppose him, and that anyone else would be trivial. wouldn't that just be asking for collateral damage bringing the clan along?--J spencer93 (talk) 05:42, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : I know exactly what I'm talking about and got nothing confused whatsoever. Tobirama was there, there was fighting, and we can prove that he said he fought alongside his brother on many serious occasions, which this would count as one of, so unless you have something to prove he didn't fight, he did, because the manga blatantly shows him there alongside Hashirama. Once again, if you really intend to tell me the clan showed up to just twiddle their thumbs and sing Hashirama's praises while Hashirama and Madara blew each other to smithereens, I'm not buying it. He was present for the battle, that is mentioned in the article. End of story. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:24, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Tobirama and the rest of the clan were present after the battle had ended. The battle opened up, with Hashirama framing it, as a one on one against Madara who had just achieved the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and activated his Susano'o. Now, why wouldn't Hashirama add during this story that the rest of the clan fought too? He framed it solely that it was a one on one duel between himself and Madara that lasted 24 hours. You did confuse the final battle between the brothers which was Hashirama and Tobirama vs Madara and Izuna on the vast battlefield with a bunch of explosions with both clans fighting around them. I'd use hyperlink but the site apparently won't allow outside links now.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 06:28, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm looking at the chapter right now. I don't need your hyperlinks, and unless what I'm looking at is some freak homonculus of photoshop, then all I see is Tobirama there. You're pulling at strings now. There is no indication when or where Tobirama and the rest of the clan arrived. You can't see the surroundings when the battle starts, it doesn't show any of the actual fighting, and it pans out when it shows the end, showing the clan surrounding the battlefield. That means that either A) they were present during the battle, or B) they showed up and stared blankly while these two tore each other's throats out, which is highly unlikely given the Senju and Uchiha's animosity. Again, he was at the battle, it is noted, it stays as is. You're wasting time arguing it. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: ...even though Hashirama explicitly framed that final encounter before the truce between the Uchiha and the Senju was formed as a duel? The only thing you can claim is that the clan were present at the end of the battle, not during it. After all, if Madara was strong enough to fend off the entire Senju Clan, on top of Hashirama and Tobirama, why the hell wasn't he considered the strongest of his era?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 06:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :: More to the point, TenTailedFox, Hashirama illustrates that ever since they were kids, himself and Madara had one on one duels. Check page 9 of chapter 624 where Hashirama indicates everytime he and Madara ever fought, it was one on one. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 06:53, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : I'm done arguing this. I don't care how you want to say the battle was framed. Tobirama was there, as was the clan, they were shown there, the end. They were at the battle. They didn't arrive after the fact because they were already there when it ended. So its mentioned. Let it go. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:58, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :: They were there at the end. That's it. Hashirama had every time he and Madara faced each other was a one on one affair. That's it. That's canon. And knowing Hashirama's personality-you actually think he'd let them get involved in this duel? --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 07:11, August 29, 2013 (UTC) exactly ten tails, they were only shown at the end of the battle, never was it said they participated in it, which seems unlikely since hashirama and madara both constantly say they fought 1 on 1. there is the possibility that they were there and fought but it can not be confirmed as canon, so it must be left out.--J spencer93 (talk) 18:10, August 29, 2013 (UTC) This time, I'm with Foxie on this one. Don't you hear how ridiculous it sounds? Why would lots of Senju Clan members just stood there? They must have been present all along, unless you think Hashi signaled them to come once the battle was over so they could shit on Madara's face to humiliate him or something for what he did to their friends and family. Also the two didn't fight all solo for sure, you purposely forgot Mito helping her husband out by swallowing a giant fox and other ways possibly. Your constant character bias is getting annoying SSM--Elveonora (talk) 20:28, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : How is it character bias? Hashirama framed every duel he had with Madara as a duel. They were the only ones who fought each other in every encounter. And Mito wasn't anywhere near the battle in Hashirama's final flashback, so that's a retcon. Its not character bias, its handling the wank that is being put out Elveonora.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:36, August 29, 2013 (UTC) we don't know if they just stood there though, that battle was only like two panels, not even showing any fighting actually, then madara was laying on the ground. they could of been fighting other uchiha or something. but I did notice one thing that puts a little credit to ten tails statement...everyone in that picture has scuff marks them. so really idk, seems odd to state repeatedly that hashirama was the only one to literally be able to stand up to Madara (who called 5 kage at 1 time trivial) and yet here a group of senju clan are shown with hasirama sometime during or prior to the fight. also elveonora I have no clue what your talking about lol when did Mito swallow the fox? I think I missed something somewhere. my only point was it can not be said without a doubt obviously because its being discussed here with valid points on both sides, that the senju did or did not participate in that fight. but...as for your statement about calling the clan over...well there is 5 villages allied together around madara and hashirama fighting right now and no one is getting involved, even powerful ninja like might guy. seems no one wants a part in that fight. --J spencer93 (talk) 21:13, August 29, 2013 (UTC) What retcon? We weren't shown the whole fight, re-read the chapters and notice a timeskip. She could have come, sealed Kurama into herself and departed away before Hash penetrated Madara with his... sword. And seriously? Last time I checked Madara fought the Five Kage, Hash's granddaughter included, so your whole "duel" nonsense has been debunked. Hashirama is the only one who can fight with him on equal terms, doesn't mean there weren't other Senju who could give him a considerable challenge. Tobirama is quite strong too, you know.... and killed Izuna don't forget--Elveonora (talk) 22:04, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : Hashirama isn't the type of person to let anyone interfere with his fights with Madara. If Madara wanted to fight him, Hashirama would face him alone. The manga frames each of Hashirama's and Madara's fights as a one on one duel. Mito wasn't there at all in the battle, Hashirama would have mentioned her, and its probable Mito appeared after the entire fight was over. --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 22:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :: While I don't believe this to be anywhere near a decent example of someone's ability, SuperSaiyaMan is correct in saying Tobirama didn't seemingly fight Madara. That's about all that's correct there. The other Senju were fighting Uchiha or what have view and then he went to deal the finishing blow. It is indeed ridiculous to think they just stood there and gave their life energy to Hashirama so he could create a spirit bomb...--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:56, August 29, 2013 (UTC) cerez that is what I said, they were probably fighting uchiha or someone else. my point was we cant tell one way or the other in this so it shouldn't be added. just state he was present but his involvement was unknown.--J spencer93 (talk) 01:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) I cannot believe this discussion has gotten to this point. The only thing here that any of you, Spencer and SSM, can oppose what's on Tobirama's page is the "'' fighting Madara''", part. While I have to admit that there exist some serious doubt that he did indeed fight alongside his brother the entire time, that doesn't mean he didn't fight for the extensive amount of time. It was stated that Hashirama and Madara fought for an entire day (24 hours). Do you honestly believe that Tobirama (along side the clan) sat there and watched the battle for nearly a day, doing nothing? No, that would be improbable. While it is likely that Tobirama and the clan did not participate in that specific fight, he would have to had fend off the rest of the Uchiha for atleast that amount of time, for him to have arrived at the end of Hashi/Madara's fight. So where do I stand on the matter? Obviously with TTF and Elveo. It is ludicrous to believe that Tobirama and the clan watched a fight for, lets say almost that entire day, without doing anything. Whether he fought alongside his brother, or not, he still fought for nearly an entire day. That is irrefutable. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 09:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) um that is exactly what I been saying. we cant say tobirama participated in that fight...your statement literally echoes what my last 2 have about them most likely were off fighting other uchiha or something while those 2 fought it out. And I just read how it is worded on the page now and it has been changed since I posted my first comment, I have no problem with how it is worded now. You people all need to loosen up seriously, and maybe read a little better.--J spencer93 (talk) 16:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Tobirama Info I found it online its apart of the databook it says that tobirama had an extreme interest in perfecting himself would that be ok to add to the trivia? --Narutorikudoumode (talk) 23:55, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :It kinda is. If I'm not mistaken, his favourite words in his databook entry refer to qualities a good warrior should possess and cultivate. That's in the trivia section. Omnibender - Talk - 00:01, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Personality Image I saw that we now have an image of him being angry at Naruto for his personality section. I always thought that the one when he declares to attack any harm for Konoha (e.g. Sasuke) would be a good choice too since it clearly expresses his ruthless determination for the village. You can find it on chapter 620, page 3. What do you think about it?Norleon (talk) 08:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Done.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:46, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you. ;) Norleon (talk) 21:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Worthy of Mention It, might be noteworthy to add that he literally grabbed two individual Tailed Beast (Naruto and Minato) and used the Flying Thunder God Technique. This is a testament to his chakra levels and his skill with the FTG technique. I would add it, but sadly, i wouldn't know where or what, for that matter, to add to Tobirama's and/or the FTG technique. Help. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 22:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Someone's chakra while reincarnated shouldn't be mentioned for that specific reason. The other bit has been added to his article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :: I would be right to assume that you are referring to the infinite chakra granted by the Edo-Tensei, right? Well, because of recent revelations (i.e. the barriers the Hokage's made), that the infinite chakra doesn't circumvent their chakra levels/capacity. It's like a free refill, in a sense. I can get as many refills for my large cup, while my cousin gets them for his kiddie cup. I would still have more, and drink more, before I need more. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 23:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Sadly, I still stand on my own that their TBM isn't a true form, there are no tailed beasts there or people transformed into them, just chakra cloaks formed as such. They can float inside, it doesn't equal fully solid mass, the size doesn't matter since the weight and density are low. On top of that, it's true that larger things take more chakra to transport, but we don't know how much it is to declare him having large reserves. His chakra may be the same as Kakashi's and transporting a building may take just 1% of it while a person 0,1%. All in all, we don't know how taxing the technique is.--Elveonora (talk) 10:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC)